Only the truth will set you free
by LOKI LOVE SOA ADDICTION
Summary: When Avery returns to Charming, to help her godmother, will everything she was tried and avoid becoming come back to haunt her? Will her past nemesis make her run again? Will someone ever be able to tie her down? She is tough and heard to tie down, but how will her return to her home town change that, only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the recognizable characters in this story!  
I hated what happened in episode 6.08 and so I am writing this changing up the story to how i like it. I am TEAM GEMMA AND I ABSOLUTELY HATE TARA! This story will revolve around my OC what she is doing back in charming. This is my first story so take it easy on me please. Review and tell me what you guys think! Thank you!

Ch.1

While sitting in a cell at charming pd there was really no one Gemma thought about calling. Who can she call when the club lawyer was working against her? No lawyer in their right mind would want to work with an ex bikers queen. There was only one person she knew could help, but bringing her in can cause proems with the clubs new members, and there was no guarantee she would come. But what choice did she have. She needed to prove her innocence and needed help fast.

Avery Isabella Quinn left her family years ago. Choosing instead a future as a famous lawyer in Oregon and Norther Cali, instead of a future being a bikers whore like her mom and older sister. She longed to leave her over protective father and unstable family for a future she could be proud of. She knew it was bad but she couldn't live the life of a old lady like the other women she knew.  
Avery did keep contact with her past life, only communicating with three people in Charming was enough for her. Her parents and godmother knew more than enough to keep them satisfied. So when her godmother called and asked for help she wanted to say no, but knowing the woman had no one else to turn to if she was calling her she was backed up into a wall and didn't know how to move. How could she abandon her at her time of need. She cursed herself as she said to hold tight and she was on her way and cursed some more as she packed a bag and headed out to her home town. She almost turned back plenty of times along the way. But when she stepped foot at the charming police station she knew she was doing the right thing.

Sitting, waiting, hoping. What else was there to do. Who else could she call, no one would come, everyone saw her as a crazy psychotic whore who didn't deserve the help. She couldn't blame them, she had done nothing to prove them wrong. She had acted like the conniving whore and had been portrayed like that in this lie. But she knew that growing up there was one person who made Avery's life a living hell it was Tara Knowles. She knew that Tara was a big part of why Avery left years ago.

Tara Knowles, she was the reason behind why she had to come back. She was to blame for Gemma's incarceration. She believed every word Gemma said, she knew that Tara was very capable of doing all of this. She was the true psychotic bitch in all this drama. But Avery knew that her being here could stir up some drama with her and Tara. Fortunately for Gemma she had been wanting to go a few rounds with Tara Knowles ever since high school.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the recognizable characters in this story, but i wish i did :).  
Thanks to those people who read the story! I greatly appreciate it! I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! This chapter is mostly flashback to explain a little of why Avert hates Tara so much. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

Ch.2  
After bailing Gemma out and making a few calls, we made our way to her house to talk more privately. To say Gemma was pissed was an understatement she was livid, and truly wanted to kill Tara. And I couldn't blame her, what she had told me on the way home was horrible. How a woman could fake her own miscarriage and lie to her family like that was hard to believe, but knowing the lying bitch Tara was it wasn't impossible. Gemma was angry and had all the right in the world to be angry. She was framed and made out to be a baby killer, worse of all she knew Jackson would believe every word Tara told him. Now it was my job to put the truth out there and make sure Jackson and Gemma didn't get screwed over by Tara and her proxy.

"Gemma, I'm not gonna lie, its gonna be very difficult to prove your innocence. With the hospital staff lying for Tara and all the "evidence" they are going to try to use against us. But trust me Gem, i will try my hardest to get you out of it and get you all your family back." When i told her that she turned and shot me a smirk. "I know baby. I trust you. I know you want whats best for me and this family. And its just a plus that you get to screw over Tara along the way." She finished her sentence with a huge smile and a wink. I knew she knew the truth behind my hatred for Tara.  
-1998-  
The halls Charming High was packed to capacity and it being Avery's first day there she was nervous, but standing between her two "body guards" as her godmother called them she felt pretty safe. Jax and Opie were seniors at Charming High and were known as the bad asses of the school, although they didn't seem all that tough with their pretty face and goofy personalities she knew they really were tough and scary. So when Gemma told them to care for Avery, she knew they were going to go all out and make it known she was with them, and it wasn't that she didn't appreciate what they did for her, but it seemed a little too extreme to her. I mean with Guys looking away and girls giving her the stink eye how was she going to make friends. But there they were, a gentle giant and a hot bad boy blond walking her to her locker. Then she saw the ladies who had claimed the two young bikers hearts. Tara Knowles and Donna Lerner, Donna was a sweet heart, she truly loved Opie, but she hated that he wanted to be part of the club. She really thought she could change him or he would magically choose a career with a 9-5 job, instead of earning with the club like his father. She was nice though, never talked bad about a soul and always said hello to everyone. She was kind and good hearted. Tara however was another story. Jax and Tara started dating Freshman year. When Tara was with Jax she was nice and sweet and got along with everyone, she always loved his bad boy tendencies and persona. Until recently when her parents started questioning her future and she realized she didn't like Jax's idea of their future. Now she questioned all his choices. Still, in Jax's eyes Tara was a saint, which was not true, she was mean and hurtful. The one person Tara never liked was Avery. She hated Avery and she made sure Avery knew it. She made her childhood hell telling Avery she was just an annoying little bitch and locking her in closets at the clubhouse. She told her that she would never be like her, tall, thin, and pretty because she was destined to be fat and ugly like her mom . Tara would push her around and hit her whenever she was left alone with Avery. Avery truly hated her for the constant bullying. Tara however, never acted like that around anyone else, only when they were alone. So as Tara and Donna approached them she couldn't help but wish she was back at TM with her godmother working like she had all summer, only she saved her from Tara, mainly because Tara was terrified of Gemma and would avoid the office like he plague.  
When they finally reached her locker Tara and Donna had joined the trio. They said their hello's making Avery feel like the 3rd wheel. It was Donna who finally turned to say hello to her. "Hey, Avery how is it going so far?" Asked Donna, "good i guess, i have special security escorting me every where so I'm sure i will be fine." Avery responded with a giggle, all the time looking at Tara who was rolling her eyes at her and playing with Jax's zipper, ignoring the conversation. The rest of the group all giggles and the boys both responded with "hell yeas" and maid their best tough guy face. Tara had enough of the conversation and turned to Jax and said "Jax... I forgot my math book go with me to get it," in a cutest voice that she made when she wanted him to so what she said. Jax thought for a bit and responded "babe i cant gotta walk Avery to her class, you know, make sure she get there alright." She rolled her eyes and turned to look at me and say another snappy comment, "I AM SURE THAT AVERY, WILL BE JUST FINE, SHE IS A VERY BIG GIRL WHO CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF JACKSON." She said in a snappy tone making it clear that she was upset and immediately Jax said "fine lets go" saying goodbye to the others and wishing Avery good luck. Leaving the group, Opie and Donna walked her to class and told her where they would meet her after school. Leaving her alone the rest of the day. The rest of the school year was no different for the group. Every time Jax was around Avery, Tara would take him away with an attitude and a snappy comment to match. Finally after school one day Avery had enough and decided to talk to Tara about it, she walked up to her at TM, choosing a safe place where people could see if it became a problem, knowing that Tara was a bully. She stopped her as she walked into the compound. "Hey Tara could we talk?" Said Avery, to which Tara responded "what the hell do you want, I'm late for my date, you know with MY BOYFRIEND!" Avery just said "it will only be a minute," and got right to it. "Tara, I just wanted to know what the deal with us was, I mean i have never done anything to you and you are so mean to me?" When she finished her sentence she looked at Tara who had a glare in place of her frown and looked very upset. Tara looked at her and quickly responded. "Whats the deal with us, well if you must know, the deal is that you are an annoying little Bitch! I hate looking at your ugly fat face every day and i know that you like my man. But luckily for me i know my man and know that he will never go for an uggo like you! I hate you and wish you would go away like the whore of your mother! I want nothing more than to keep Jax away from you because the truth is you annoy him too and he really doesn't like you either! He just puts on a good show because your dad is a Son! So why don't you do us both a favor and stay the hell away from both of us! And now if you will excuse me i have a man who is waiting for me." As she turned to leave she looked at Avery who had tears in her eyes because of her harsh words and said, "oh please don't cry you stupid little whore! I swear if you cry and tell anyone about this i will tell Jax that you called me over to tell me I'm a whore and to watch my back ! And i swear i will make sure he hates you more than he already does!" And stomped away leaving Avery all alone feeling sad because that exchange had gotten her nowhere! Eventually Avery got tired and confronted Jax about her and Tara's exchange, all that was for nothing because it resulted in a lie from Tara claiming she never said that and claiming that Avery just hated them together and was trying to cause a fight, all to which Jax said "just get along ladies, i love you both and want both my girls to get along." Which was fine with Avery but apparently not with Tara, and later she ran to Jax, crying and all beat up claiming that Avery had attacked her because wanted him all for herself. Jax didn't believe it but Tara had never lied to him and so he had no choice to believe her, making Tara's dream come true, Jax never again talked more than a few word to Avery for the rest of that school year. No one really did, Tara had also spread he rumors that Avery had STD's because she was a slut and had slept around and so guys and girls would avoid her, causing her to have no friends her freshman year, and ruining her reputation. After Jax  
and Tara had graduated, Avery left the state and moved to Oregon, when her father changed charters and became a nomad, leaving Avery to live with her step mom who was a kind woman who helped toughen up the sad scared young woman her father had brought back with him in the move, and changing Avery into the tough woman she was now. But Avery never forgot about Tara and her bullying days and she always swore she would get her revenge and make sure she begged for her forgiveness for making her life so bad all those years ago.  
-Present day-  
Avery thought about what Gemma had said, she would enjoy making Tara pay, and to say the truth she really couldn't wait to get started. She told her god mother that much, "Oh Gem don't worry about that, Tara is going to wish she never said one word to me all those years ago, I will make sure of it!" And with a small smile Gemma looked at her god daughter and smiled, gone was the girl who coward under the comment and words of a young woman, and in place was a strong and tough woman. And damn was she proud of her! And to say the truth Gemma couldn't wait for Avery to crush Tara. She knew the girl deserved that much for all the torture she had indued in the hands of a young Tara Knowles.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the recognizable characters in this story, but i wish i did :).  
Thanks to those people who read the story and reviewed! I greatly appreciate it! I hope you guys enjoy the next puichapter!  
Ch 3.

Gemma and I got reacquainted with each other, she told me about her life after Clay. She told me about her new love and how they came to be. She told me about my dad patching in redwood, which surprised me because he hadn't even told me, then again it had been months since i last called. Then she asked me about my life, i told her how i was doing really well as a lawyer up in Sacramento. "But other than my job i don't have a life Gem. I go home to a quiet apartment and a fish, well not anymore, Guppy died last month, apparently I didn't feed him enough" i said with a giggle. Gemma laughed and looked back at the clock. "Well looks like its getting late, the guest bedroom is set up for you whenever you are ready sweetheart, I am tired and ready to sleep," said Gemma. I looked at the clock and realized it was late, but i still had a very important call I had to make. "I have a few calls to make but will be up in a minute, night Gem. We will start working on your case first thing tomorrow." Gemma smiled and mouthed a thank you on her way to her bedroom.

Once i herd Gemma's shower i pulled out my prepay and called my dad, i knew he would be upset that i was here, and boy was I right! He picked up right away in his serious voice, i knew he knew it was me. "Hello." "Hi Daddy, its me. How have you been?" "What happened? You never daddy me that quickly? Are you in trouble?" I laughed, he is so protective, "no dad, not yet at least. I just wanted to let you know that I'm in town." He growled, frustrated, i knew i was in for a well deserved ass chewing. "Avery, please tell me you are not the lawyer representing Gemma!" Damn he was good! I really hope my humor doesn't fail me! "Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! Sorry dad but i cant say no! She needs me, she is my godmother!" "Avery Isabella Quinn! Do you know the trouble you can get into! Jax is going to be pissed! The first thing he said was for us not to get involved and my kid is already her lawyer! Avery what happened to you staying away!" Jeez this man just wont stop reminding me, "i know dad! I know what i said, but who else did she have! I am all she has left!" "Jesus, Avery! I know that! But how about you! What if you are hurt in all this!" "I know daddy. I know. But I will be very careful. I promise. But i had to help her dad, we both know she is innocent. Gemma may be violent but to hurt a woman pregnant with her grandchild, i know its wrong of me to intervene but daddy, Jax is being lied to. And I'm not ok with how she went about doing things." I heard him sigh and I knew he understood. "Just be careful baby. I don't need you getting hurt again." Again... There is the reminder, i knew it would come but i still wasn't ready. "I know daddy, i will be. Hey look, i gotta go its late and i am exhausted, but is it ok if i stop by tomorrow, visit everyone?" He laughed and i knew he was trying to forget what he had remembered, that rough time we both endured, "yea baby that would be great, the boys will be happy to see you again." I smiled, it had been years since i last saw my "uncles" i was really looking forward to spending some time with all of them, "sure thing dad! See you tomorrow then, goodnight." "Good night baby. See you tomorrow."

As Quinn hung up the phone, he couldn't help but wonder what his daughters arrival would bring. What Tara really stands down and let Gemma take the kids if she won the case. Or what his daughter being hurt the same way she was hurt before. The last thing he wanted was for his daughter to be hurt, but he knew she had to do this to finally get peace of mind for what happened all those years ago. What will happen when Jax finally realizes the truth? The pain his daughter felt was hard to bear then what about now would it still be the same. He knew his daughter was strong woman, but would remembering all her past bring her more pain now that it had back then. But he knew something could go wrong with this and he prayed that Gemma knew she was doing, because she knew the truth.

Hanging up the phone with my dad I knew that he was worried about me, and the truth is so was I. Coming here I knew my past is bound to come out. The truth I have been hiding for years, but what will happen when it was finally revealed. Would I be hated, would I be pitied, would it even matter to anyone but me. I prayed now more than ever that my truth would not be revealed and I could make it out of this town without any problems. But the truth was I knew that you I knew that it would be revealed and I couldn't even stop it. Let's hope Gemma knew what she was doing when she called me.

****** okay people help me out here I have a few ideas but wanted to know what you guys think should her big reveal be let me know what you think and I'll try to incorporate into the story. Thanks again hope you enjoy it, and remember... review review review! Thanks.**  
**Yellow...**


End file.
